yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Hyoshi
'First Name' Dan 'Last Name' Hyoshi 'IMVU Name' Meisu341 'Nickname' : - "Purge" : - "Crow" 'Age' 8/30 22 Years of Age 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 187 'Blood Type' AB 'Behavior/Personality' 'Clan & Rank ' N/A 'What District Do You Live In?' Distict 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' - Crimincal Deeds: Small jobs that involve Dan to get his hands dirty in creative ways such as mugging, minor kidnapping, theft, extortion, etc. 'Fighting Styles' - Psychopathic Insticts - Jujitsu Psychopathic Insticts Dan's twisted mind combined with him having no fear of pain or death is a terrifying thought in a fight. This makes him strangely very lethal if he chooses to fight. His sick mind chooses to fight with the viciousness and the brutality just wishing to break his foes with sloppy but speedy attacks. With no plan B in his mind, Dan uses his speed mainly to drown his opponent in a fury of blows and attacks that would make even the most darkest villian's stomach turn. Jujitsu Wishing to know more about his opponent's body and where to strike from the perfect amount of pain and torture, Dan studies his only true fighitng style, Jujitsu. The grapples and the takedowns make him happy because he loved getting close to the enemy, to give them constant pain and be controlling over all the movements on the ground or in a grapple. 'Weapon of Choice' : - "Grin" : - "AngelWire" : - "Anarchy & Justice" Grin Grin is Dan's main weapon of choice. He always carries it with him even when it isnt needed. To show his affection of this weapon, he is found talking to it and grinning everytime he weilds it, giving Grin it's name. Grin is a black katana as the blade would be nearly ruined, rusted and its edges broken and saw-like to show it's age. This weapon has shown to be every strong though even in its condition, being able to slaughter and cut even in its poor condition. To make the weapon more deadly, the handle and blade guard is even weaponized as the guard and handle has old barbed-wire lacing it. The katana handle is longer than normal as to make it more manuverable and easier to control the blade. This weapon is a monsterous creation of unknown means as Dan will mainly use it in any situaiton needed to terrify and kill. Angel-Wire Angel wire is a old device used by gangsters from around the world but with a twist. Basically, it is thin piano wire that is strong and tempered enough to be used as a grappling weapon, strangling foes and cutting through skin and muscle with ease. Dan has reinvited this deadly weapon and found even stronger wire and its easier to handle. The small strong wire is longer than normal as there is several smaller wires around the wire, able to strangle and cut through material as the main wire can. These wires act as whiping tools as well as supporting the main wire with strangling, cutting and grappling. Used as a choking or cutting weapon, this device can slice a throat with ease and cut passed skin and through muscle easily with the right amount of force. Using it as a whip can take a bit of technique but it can leave deadly slashes and cuts, making it deadly at range needed. Anarchy & Justice Anarchy and Justice are two high powered pistols that are costumized for their name and look. : - Anarchy: Anarchy is a black high powered pistol that shoot normal rounds. The pistol looks terrifying because around the barrel and nearly up to the handle and trigger is barbedwire, making the weapon lethal in close combat. The gun fires fast, shooting in a rapid 3-burst succession. It is named Anarchy because it is fast, chaotic, and fearsome. : - Justice: Justice is the oppiset of Anarchy in nearly every way. Justice is Chrome and cleaned very nicely to look proper. Its high powered but it shoots a very high calibur round that can pierce some armor. Its slow firing but it can easily make up for it in the power it shoots, making Justice powerful and rightious. 'Allies/Enemies' N/A 'Background' Dan was born on August 30th to two lovely parents. Dan lived wealthier than others in District 1 since Dan's father worked at a sucessful factory and his mother worked as a manager at a local grocery store. Since his parents were not around much, Dan's parents hired a babysitter that was able to educate him, homeschooling him when he got older. He deeply wished to make his parents happy, not seeing them often made him want their attention even more. He strived to get their attention by being a good boy to the babysitter/teacher. He wrote many cute drawlings and did all that he could to make them happy but his parents were too drawn into work to even take time to smile at Dan. This was the first emotional scar on his mind as the was too young to understand, making his young mind wonder why he wasnt loved fully by his mommy and daddy. Dan just carried on with his work as he had to think of another way of getting his love. Years passed as when Dan was 9, his young sister was born; Lilly. Lilly was the cutest little girl; Red hair, soft innocent blue eyes and always around her teddybear. Dan didnt look at his little sister as just a person he had to compete with for their parents' love, he looked at her as someone that needed to be cared for. Lilly took her big brother's concern and care and exchanged it for love as they were two inseperatable people. Bullies would see Lilly outside and expect a easy victim but as long as Dan was around her, she was well protected. To show his care to Lilly, Dan went to the kids that stole her teddybear once and severly beat them up, stealing their bikes and giving them to young Lilly as some kind of prize. With 12 year old Dan and 4 year old Lilly, they were too young to understand what they were doing. Dan just knew that he was able to show his love and exchange it for Lilly being able to care for Dan. Obviously, Lilly didnt know it was bad to see kids beat up and Dan stealing things for her love but she knew she had someone that cared for her and would protect her. It was a strange way to love one another as brother and sister but it worked for them in their eyes as they grew up with this mindset. Soon, the lovely bond was tested as their father's factory shut down as their father slid into a deep depression, taking it out on them and drinking every chance he had. Their mother now have two jobs to support them all and keeping bread on the table, Dan and Lilly never truely seen their mother the same again. From this plus being abused by their father made them only depend on themselves even more, growing older and hardening themselves of the pain. Dan's mother still paid for homeschooling as this was good for Dan and his father. His father took a liking to the homeschooling teacher as they quickly grew attached to one another and had an affair, secretly doing their buisness while Dan's mother wasnt home. This was far too much for a young mind to grasp as Dan decided to make Lilly a whole new 'world', lying and making excuses around their hell-hole of a family/life to make Lilly's mind at ease. He told her that mother was a superhero and had to protect the city from bad guys and father was a spy and was spying on the teacher as the teacher was a evil alien wanting to destory the world. Horrible lies, but with a young mind and a creative mind like Lilly, it was a adventure that she could beleive. For a while, Dan would breathe easily, knowing that Lilly's innocence was untouched. The more and more life went on, the more lies Dan had to create. Making a maze of lies and situations that made him stressed and strained. Lilly still was the wonderful girl that she was as Dan took the burden on himself. But, one day, a great burden changed his life as the worst thing that could happen to a child. Their mother found out about their father's affair as they both started yelling at one another. The fight raged as 16 year old Dan sheltered them both in their room, closing the door. Young 8 year old Lilly cried on as she clinged to her teddybear as Dan clinged to her for safety as the yelling got louder. Suddenly, the yelling came to silence as there was a loud bang. Everything went silent as even the crying was no more. Dan knew what happened as before he could say anything, their father came through the door with blood over his dirty white tshirt saying to them that mommy was a slut and left them all because they didnt love them anymore. Dan didn not know what to say anymore because he knew the truth but was not going to risk being killed or let anything happen to Lilly if he got hurt. He nodded as his father yelled to them to play with their toys, as he slammed the door tight, locking it. There was a war inside Dan's head as he had to push through and think of Lilly and her future. He then opened the window and told Lilly that they had to go. Lilly sobbed and asked why, but the only thing Dan could say was another lie. He said that mom was on a super secret mission and had to leave but she would look after them because they were on a mission aswell. He assured Lilly and they needed to escape the house and make sure that they stick together no matter what. There was so many questions in Lilly's mind as she spoke her mind, her being old enough to question things more clearly, but all Dan said was that their mother loved them very much and they had to do this for their own good. Lilly agreed as they slipped out of the room and ran away from home. Growing older, they both learned how to survive on the streets of District 1, but able to steal and avoid being caught. Lilly was innocent enough to not steal much as Dan did must of the heavily lifting. He did not want anything to happen to her as he stole and did the most things for them to survive. Stealing food, money and other things that could help them with their survival. They soon learned that they needed to be more than clever and quick to survive the streets as a Dan stole from the wrong people. He stole a wallet of a wealthy man that was passing through District 1. Both of them were caught by this weathly man and was beatened down for this. Both Dan and Lilly were injured badly from this as no one wished to stop it. They were two street rats stealing form a very powerful man as even in public, no one stopped to help. Being thrown away and hurting bad, Dan vowed that he wouldnt allow anything like that to happen again, training his body more and more, leanring all that he could to become a well tuned scrapper and able to avoid a fight when needed. He then learned that aggressive running (Parkour) was his strong suit. Blending this with combat showed to be handy aswell as he learned this from a couple of thiefing drugg addicts trying to steal food away from them. Soon, this older Dan was able to fight and was more evasive. Theiving and doing what he could caught the attention of a creepy group of gangmembers that seen Lilly and Dan and offered them assistance and back up in exchange for them to be in their gang. These gangmembers were obviously drug-cracked insane people but it didnt matter to Dan as he heard assistance and back up and was automatically interested. Soon they were took to a drug house that acted as the gang's hideout. There, Dan did horrible and disgusting things that no man should ever do to get the gangmember's trust as they beat on him to near death to build him up and make him one of them. It was a brutal beatdown as these men did not care for Dan or his safety, but cared for the beautiful Lilly that was innocent enough to be manipulated in their eyes. There, Dan went through hard times, doing tasked that was dreadful and brutal but made him learn the hardway of fighting and surviving on the streets. He learned how to shoot a gun, kill a man, drug prices and dealers, police patrols and other things that could label him as a adult criminal easily. Years in the small gang, Dan turned 20 as Lilly turned 12. THe gang besided she was 'old enough'. Their plan was to kill Dan and take Lilly into Human trafficing to make a quick profit. The gang then decided that Dan had to go ASAP as they knocked out Dan in his sleep and drove outside of district 1 to kill him. There, they dragged him out of the car and beat him to the point of his body being broken and used up. The gang then left him to die there as they drove away to their hideout to claim Lilly. Dan knew they are going to go after Lilly next as he angry with rage, his body broken to move. He cried out in animalistic rage as he got onto his feet and wanted nothing more but to see the gang dead. Every inch he took towards the district, he got anger and more insane with his vengance. He prayed, begged and pleaded for their death, wanting nothing more than to see their bodies hung by a tree, dead. Hours of walking on broken bones later, he arrived to the ganghouse with a surprise. The hideout door was broken open as there was sign of a brutal fight. He walked in to see a bloody mess with bodies all over the floor. He didnt do anything but kneel down in the middle of the mess and laugh. He laughed hard and long as his prayers were anwsered. He would of rolled in the blood if he could as his mind snapped. He was too busy with his victory to think about where Lilly was as before he even knew it, Police came through the door and tackled Dan to the ground. He was then arrested and labeled crimically insane and was transfered to a asylum to be treated. There, his mind was not treated but only made it worse. Being with true crimicals and insane people alike only drove him crazier. He was also depressed not being able to find Lilly as she was alone without him. That thought alone made him think he was worthless and drove him to nearly killing himself. THe only thing that stopped him from slicing his wrists was a patient there named "Haze". Haze did not speak of why he was there but he wasnt crazy like the others. He sounded and appeared as if he was strong and clever enough to escape the asylum with ease. Haze told him him that he was in the asylum not because he was crazy, but he was too sane for the world to take in. He had been quiting there for the right time and noticed that Dan was not a normal patient here. THey grew to like one another as Haze was a authority figure over Dan and Dan was a vessel of Haze, being able to trust someone other than himself. Two years within the Asylum made both of them able wise and rested for the time to strike. Haze taught Dan all he needed to fight as a true killer and to harnest all that he was and will be to become what he desired. Haze was much more than a man aiding Dan but a wiseman able to teach Dan all he needed. Dan evolved into a insane man into a clever, tactical psychopath that was fueled on seeing justice fall upon the world. A riot within the asylum was all that took for Dan and Haze to escape and to find a place for both of them to live. The video footage of the escaped patient only shows 1 person leaving the asylum as Dan was muttering words to himself as if someone was near him, talking to him. Myseteries of Dan Hyoshi is unclear but now he is nothing more than a shadow in the world od district 1, loving on his own and searching for justice and striving to look for his loving sister Lilly. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet'Edit Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information ~Thank you, Isabel~ (Chairwoman of Wakahisa) ' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay SelectionEdit ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY'Edit ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~ HEYYYY MEISU :D Just your friendly local Izzy-Admin. Juussssssss Lookin over them bios >> << :3 Get er done! Category:RPC